


Freezing the Heart

by Nakira Taisho (nakirataisho)



Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakirataisho/pseuds/Nakira%20Taisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote earlier this year for my Kingdom Hearts AU for Frozen, where Elsa really is the villain of her world. The argument between the sisters here is partly inspired by the deleted song 'Life's Too Short' from Frozen's deluxe soundtrack, but I drew a lot of inspiration for the concept from deleted and original concepts from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing the Heart

Elsa was rather bored, she was almost wishing for someone to be dumb enough to come after her. As it was, she was practicing forms with an ice sword in the upstairs room of her castle. She heard noise outside and paused in her movement, going to the balcony to look out. Someone had disturbed the guard.

Her interest piqued, she watched, spotting a dark haired boy with an odd weapon fighting the giant snow creature. She smirked. He didn't stand a chance. The kid was scrawny and her creature would crush him.

She then saw the two extra people helping him. No. There were four people with him. And one of them was none other than her sister. Her eyes narrowed. Just a person she wanted to see. The cause of all the trouble.

After seeing the help the boy had, she wasn't surprised when they knocked the guard into the ravine. She went back inside and started down the stairs, formulating a plan to deal with this. She'd scare them all away. Terrify them into submission. Perhaps go back to Arendelle and take back what was hers.

She hadn't heard her hooded 'advisor' in a while, so he must have decided he was done with her. The doors opened, pulling the queen from her thoughts. Anna was the only one that stepped inside.

"What, not bringing in your new friends?" Elsa quipped, stepping up to the rail.

"Elsa, this place…it's beautiful…," Anna noted, looking around the foyer.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh…I…didn't think it was a good idea….I mean…you kinda freaked out last time I introduced a guy to you so…"

"It wasn't the _guy_ , Anna," she said darkly, resting her hands on the ice in front of her. "You really thought it was a good idea to marry a man you just met?"

"It's true love! But I'm not here to argue about Hans…please, Elsa, let's go home."

"I am home. You have a fiancé waiting for you, and a harem of boys to attend to you."

"But—" Anna started and Elsa held up a hand.

"I'm not interested. I'm sure you bumped into my sentries on your way. I know exactly what I've done to Arendelle."

"Then…you'll come thaw everything…?"

"Why should I?" she snapped. "They'll think I'm a monster whether I 'bring back summer' or not."

Abruptly, the door opened again and a snowman waddled in. Elsa blinked in surprise. She didn't remember making that one.

"Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like—" He said brightly, but she waved a hand to silence him.

"Warm hugs. I know." She must have built him without realizing it before she built the castle. "Get out. All of you. Before I do anything drastic."

"Elsa, please, just—"

"Enough, Anna. I'm not going back, except to reclaim the throne. I'm sure my little army has already gotten things ready for me."

"A-Army…?" Anna's eyes went wide.

"Yes. Now get out. Or I'll be inclined to lock you away for the remainder of your days when I return."

The other four came in and Elsa sighed. Clearly it was hopeless to try and get rid of them peacefully. Perhaps if she ignored them, they'd leave. So, she turned and went upstairs. She heard her sister following.

"Elsa, please. Why are you so mad? What did I ever do to you?! What did _anyone_ ever do to you?!" Anna caught her arm when she caught up with her. Elsa shoved her back.

" _You_ never listened to me. I told you to slow down, jumping across the mounds of snow. I wasn't able to catch you. You almost died because you refused to listen to me. Because of _you_ , I was locked away from the world." She jabbed her sister in the chest. "It's _your fault_ the gates were shut. _Your fault_ I lost control. _Your fault_ that our parents treated me like a freak and locked me away! And it's _your fault_ we're here. If you'd left well enough alone and let me be, none of this would have happened!"

Anna's expression dropped and a surge of dark pleasure ran through Elsa's body. Finally, she'd let lose all those problems. Anna took a step towards her and Elsa, enraged that she was still even there, lifted a hand, doing exactly what she'd done as a child. She shot a burst of her magic directly into her sister's chest.

Anna crumpled, gasping in pain. Elsa maintained her hard gaze, not fazed by the response. She then swirled a hand, forming two snow creatures that grabbed the fallen princess and carried her by the scruff down the stairs. Elsa followed.

"I suggest you all leave now, or I'll ship you back to Arendelle in pieces," she threatened. When the men didn't budge, she nodded to her snow creatures. The pair picked the men up and tossed them out, chasing them back down the mountain.

Satisfied, Elsa went back upstairs. She was soon formulating a plan to take back her kingdom.


End file.
